


Happy New Ye--Oops, Wrong Person

by M_Renoir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Happy New Years!, M/M, spy's disguised as a girl called stacie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: Spy's on a mission and Engie's out to the Big Apple for the first time. (Based on a prompt on fyotpprompts).





	Happy New Ye--Oops, Wrong Person

**Author's Note:**

> After someone sent a prompt in Blake (wireskull)'s discord server, I knew I just had to do it to em. It's kinda crap bc I wrote it in like 2 hours and didn't proofread, but here we are. Cheers to a 2019 full of Napoleon Complex and other good things!!

Perhaps it was a bad idea to be here, Engie thought to himself as he stood shivering in the cold night air. It was his first time in the hustle and bustle of New York City, standing amidst the crowd at the feet of the Ball. They really did try to make a huge deal out of it on the TV, and though he’d been told multiple times that it was better in person, it really didn’t seem like that much of a deal. He was standing too far from the ball to actually see it, the people around him were squeezing in on every side, and the air was freezing on his face but too hot all around. Next to him, a couple was getting far too touchy-feely for his comfort. Sighing to himself, he stomped his feet and breathed into his mitten-covered hands.

 

Around him, the crowd roared and murmured, the mingling of many many voices lapping and swirling around him as people jostled for a better view. All around him, the lights of Times Square flashed, bright and yellow, mirroring the stars in the sky and the giant ball hanging above the Allied Chemical tower. Suddenly, a great, tumultuous cry rose from the crowd as the ball began to move, glowing brightly in the night sky. Engie turned his eyes skyward and pulled his hat a little bit lower over his head. His feet were killing him. Course, he’s felt worse before, but if he was perfectly honest, it was the weight of the crowd was keeping him upright. Traveling for ages, then standing up for hours waiting for a giant ball of lights at the top of a tower to drop in the freezing cold. Someone next to him started counting down from twenty. The ball reached about halfway when the crowd’s screaming reached a peak. Engie couldn’t help but start cheering with them as the countdown hit ten. The excitement reached a fever pitch, people waving signs with their home states to try and get them on national TV.

 

Three… The couple to Engie’s left giggled in excitement.

 

Two… A woman lifted her child up onto her shoulders just in front of Engie.

 

One… Engie shifted just a little to the left to see around the child sitting on the woman’s shoulders.

 

“Happy new year!” the crowd roared as one, and suddenly Engie was being grabbed by the shoulders and kissed on the lips. Her face was a lot coarser than Engie expected, almost like she had stubble.

 

“Wh--What the--” he spluttered, pushing away from the person who kissed him, the taste of cigarettes on his lips. “What in tarnation--” The woman who kissed him looked horrified, her blue eyes wide and a gloved hand covering her lips. Next to her, the boyfriend showed up again from the crowd and looked between them in confusion.

 

“Stacie? What are--”

 

“Sorry!” Stacie replied, flashing him a smile. “I thought you were still next to me, John--” She turned to Engie and gave him a (familiar) forced smile. “I’m very sorry sir, I--”

 

“Stacie, what the hell--” John insisted, grabbing her by the arm. “We’re gonna talk about this later.” Stacie just smiled and the two of them disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Well…” Engie murmured to himself, shaking his head and wiping his lips on the back of his hands. He could’ve sworn the cigarettes he smelled on the woman’s breath were familiar, along with the faint whiff of men’s cologne.

 

\---

 

Later that night, at the bar, he saw “Stacie” again. Actually, it was more like she walked up and sat right next to him at the bar.

 

“Hey.” A small smile played on her lips as she waved the bartender over. “One scotch, on the rocks.”  

 

“Where’s your partner?” Engie asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Get all the information outta him already?”

 

“Stacie” just laughed and glanced around briefly. “He’s back at the hotel. You know, you weren’t half bad at kissing,” she replied, giving Engie a wink.

 

“You’re far too young to be messin’ around with me.”

 

“Am I?” “Stacie” batted her eyelashes.

 

“Well… If I really _knew_ your age, I’d know,” Engie chuckled. “Sp--”

 

“Oh, well… That really _was_ an accident,” she interrupted, her voice suddenly very serious, a faint but distinctly European accent creeping into her voice. The bartender set the tumbler of scotch in front of her. “Stacie” smiled and nodded her thanks before continuing. “What a coincidence, though. I thought it was you, but I couldn’t be sure with the hat… It was my bad. A true transgression of professionalism--”

 

Engie just laughed in response. “Well, it’s understandable. I ain’t that bad-lookin’ yet.” “Stacie” rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

 

“But that hat isn’t doing you any favors,” she replied drily. “Neither is that awful coat.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, and it’d look better on your floor, all that since we’re talking like this,” he commented, mostly joking. “Stacie” paused and raised an eyebrow.

  
“I was going to say it looked better in the incinerator, but the floor of my smoking room wouldn’t be half bad,” she replied, turning forward on the bar. Her eyes, however, stayed trained on Engie, who in turn, raised his other eyebrow.

 

“Are you… Propositionin’ me?” he asked with an incredulous laugh. “Look, Sp--Stacie, I don’ know about you, but this thing ain’t gonna work--”

 

“Oh, of course not, laborer, I was simply jesting,” she laughed in response. “Well… I’ll see you at base.” She stood and knocked back the rest of the scotch before resting the tumbler back onto the bar with a clink. Halfway through walking out, she turned again and smiled her signature smile at Engie. “Happy new year, laborer.”

 

“Happy new year, Spook,” Engie said softly to the air.


End file.
